


As Long As You're Mine

by Liron_aria



Series: The Sam Winchester School of Hunting [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broadway, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Tooth-rotting fluff and romance, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music is a powerful force, stretching across generations</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Sam would get a ton more screen time, meaningful relationships with other characters, and Jess. Jess would come back.
> 
> But that is neither here nor there, so please, sit back and enjoy!

“Here, lift your wrists, it’ll make switching between chords easier.”

Jesse’s brow furrows as he follows Sam’s instructions, and then he grins when the ensuing harmony falls into place. “Yes!”

Sam grins back in response, patting him on the shoulder. “You want to take it from the top?”

Jesse’s fingers spread out over the piano, resting lightly on the black keys before he starts playing.

Sam, Jesse, Ben, Claire, and Jacob are all gathered in the bowels of the bunker, in a carpeted room with a grand piano in the middle. Sam had spent a weekend cleaning and tuning it, piquing the others’ interest. The first time he’d sat down to play  _Für Elise_ , just to see if he could, he’d attracted all their attention like the Pied Piper - though he hadn’t realised it until he stopped playing and looked up to see them standing in the room, watching him raptly.

Sam remembers Jess wearing the same expression the first time she heard him play.

 

* * *

 

_Sam’s eyes were half-lidded as he pressed on the piano keys gently, sedately moving through the piece. It had been a long day, full of classes and a god-awful debate in Colloq that made him want to strangle Joe Bradley. The repetitive triplets of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata and sustained chords were a great way to wind down, enough sense memory that he didn’t have to focus intensely, and enough unique melody to keep him grounded._

_The final strains echoed in the music room, and he mentally ran through his next song choice. Something quicker, lighter - jazz, maybe?_

_“That was beautiful.”_

_Sam turned sharply on the bench to see a tall blonde leaning against the doorway, backpack slung over her shoulder, textbook hugged to her chest._

_Sam cleared his throat. “Uh, hi. Jessica, right? We met at, um, with Brady…”_

_Jessica grinned, and Sam blinked, slightly dazed by her brightness. “Yeah, Brady introduced us last week. He told me you came down here sometimes; I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner? If you’re not busy, that is.”_

_All thoughts of playing the piano flew out of Sam’s head and he grabbed his own bag. “No, not busy, not at all. Dinner sounds good.”_

_“Awesome,” Jessica replied, her eyes twinkling._

_“Do you, uh, want me to carry your textbook, or -“ Sam flushed brightly as soon as he realised what was coming out of his mouth, stuttering to a halt. Wow, he hadn’t sucked this badly at talking to a girl since, what, Amy, back when he was fourteen?_

_Jessica laughed, bumping her shoulder against his. “I got it, Romeo. But you can get the door for me.”_

 

* * *

As Jesse plays under Sam’s watch, Claire and Jacob look over their own sheet music, Claire twirling a pencil, and Ben sits further away, quietly tuning a guitar. Jacob and Claire are both in their school’s choir, preparing to audition for a competition, and Ben picked up guitar a few years ago at Lisa’s urging.

Jesse’s tempo increases, fingers moving faster through different chords and melodies, his eyes narrowing slightly in focus. The music builds up a crescendo, peaking with a resonant five-note chord.

Echoes of the music ring through the room as the others look up from their own work and start clapping, grinning.

“Dang, Jes, you’re picking up fast!” Jacob exclaims, looking up. “At this rate, you’re going to end up playing in one of those big concert halls in, like, a year.”

Jesse scoffs, but flushes in pleasure.

“Dude, I expect free front row tickets when you do,” Ben adds, “Big brother privilege.”

Jesse laughs. “Sure, Ben, I’ll get right on that. You guys ready?”

Jacob looks at Claire, who nods. “Yeah, give us a few minutes to get set up and warm up.”

The pair pick themselves up off the floor, and Claire hands Ben a sheet with lyrics and chords. “You sure you don’t need music for this, Sam?”

Sam shakes his head with a small smile. “No, this is a song I’ve had memorised for a long while.”

 

* * *

 

_“Come_ **_on_ ** _, Winchester, I know you’re hiding maestro-level talent in there,” Jessica complained, poking Sam in the chest, “Play something for me.”_

_Sam laughed. “Okay, first of all, **Miss Moore** , I picked up piano in old bars and hiding in the back of concerts. Despite appearances, I can barely read sheet music.”_

_“But you can play pretty much anything you hear,” Jessica countered, “What if I played you a song on my computer, would you play it for me?”_

_“Why are you so interested in me playing, anyway?”_

_“You have pianists’ fingers, Sam.” Jessica replied, lining up her much smaller hand with his. “Long and elegant. It is an offence to Nature not to put them to good use.”_

_Sam snorted. “How about this: I play, you sing.”_

_“What?!” Jessica squawked, “No way!”_

_Sam grinned. “I heard you singing along to Wicked when we were studying yesterday. You sing, I play. That’s the deal.”_

_Jessica narrowed her eyes and pouted._

 

* * *

 

“You guys ready?” Jesse asks, steadying the video camera. Claire and Jacob are in the centre, their backs to the piano. Sam’s on their right at the keys, and Ben’s on their other side, guitar ready.

“Yup.”

“Ready when you are, Sam.”

Sam nods, stepping down on the pedal as his left little finger hits the second C below the bass clef, beginning a series of eighth notes before entering treble chords with his right hand. Jacob surreptitiously taps out the beats on Claire’s palm, and Ben waits two measures before starting to strum.

Sam’s accompaniment softens, and Claire steadies herself.

_“Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight…”_

Claire looks up at Jacob as she sings, her voice clear, a faint smile on her face, her cheekbones rising. Sam remembers Jess commenting that smiling lifts the palate for better singing, but besotted expression on Jacob’s face and the soft set of Claire’s shoulders makes him think Claire’s not that focused on the finer points of vocal technique.

Well. Jacob always looks besotted around Claire, so that’s not a fair judge.

Claire’s voice rises and Jacob’s expression clears slightly as he focuses on counting down the beats to his entrance.

_“Maybe I’m brainless, maybe I’m wise…”_

 

* * *

 

_Sam nearly missed his cue, too busy watching Jess. Her hair was loose, the waves slightly frizzy at the end of the day. She was wearing a loose blue shirt with a wide scoop neck that hung off one shoulder, the colour offsetting her stormy blue eyes. Her voice was beautiful, infused with her passion and spirit. Sam could listen to it forever._

_His fingers splayed across the keys, carrying through the music via sense memory even while his brain was otherwise occupied, and he caught up with what he was doing just in time._

_“… But you’ve got me seeing through different eyes…”_

_With Jess, he could be normal. He could see past his past hunting, and look to a brighter future. She was so bright and vivacious, she made him feel like he could do anything._

_They’d barely started dating, hadn’t even properly kissed yet, and he was pretty sure he was already in love with her._

_How could he not be?_

 

* * *

 

By Jacob’s second entrance, everyone’s pretty sure that Claire and Jacob have forgotten the rest of the world. They only have eyes for each other; Claire’s soprano blends with Jacob’s vibrant tenor, and now they’re  _both_  completely besotted. Ben rolls his eyes and looks down at his guitar, paying more attention to his chords than his friends.

Sam smiles to himself and keeps stretching and dancing his long fingers across the piano keys, trying to infuse them with as much emotion as the song inspires.

_“Just for this moment, as long as you’re mine…”_

Claire and Jacob’s hands are clasped, and for all his blustering, there’s a fond, proud expression on Ben’s face at how far his friends have come, how happy they are. He shifts his fingers to strum a different chord, mentally planning out his best man’s speech. At this rate, he’ll need it the day after Claire and Jake graduate.

Across the room, Jesse grins widely, eyes crinkling at the corners, and zooms in on Claire and Jacob. Ben can roll his eyes all he wants, but there’s no way this is ending with anything besides and Jake and Claire kissing.

_“And know I’ll be here holding you…”_

 

* * *

_“… As long as you’re mine.”_

_Sam’s fingers stuttered on the final sustained note, his attention almost completely focused on Jess. He played basic major chords, softening as their duet drew to a close. With his foot still on the pedal, the notes hung in the air as Sam and Jess stared at each other. Jess’ eyes were blazing, an ardent expression on her face. Sam’s mouth went dry._

_He swallowed, trying to remind his vocal chords how to work. “What is it?”_

_Jess smiled, slow and wide. She stepped away from leaning against the upright piano. “It’s just…”_

_She slid onto the bench beside Sam. “For the first time…”_

_Sam’s hands hovered at her waist and Jess grabbed the collar of his shirt. “I feel…”_

_She pressed his lips against his, her fingers tangling in his hair as his spread across her back._

_“… Wicked.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please, let me know!
> 
> You can find snippets and headcanons for SWSH here: http://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Sam-Winchester-School-of-Hunting
> 
> You can find more Sam/Jess here: http://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-take-me-back-to-the-start


End file.
